FPGOutlaw Reviews: Circus Pup-Formers
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 1 PAW Patrol episode "Circus Pup-Formers". Review Title Card: Standard Skye title card. Scene 1: Chase is announcing for Rubble, who is preforming a “skate-board jump”, then for Rocky, on a “tight-board”, then for Skye, who does three straight backflips on a beach-ball. Marshall then tells them to wait, for the “Grand Finale”, as he jumps on a ball, which he sends himself crashing into a bunch of buckets. The other pups laugh, as Zuma says “Nobody does a clownful like you Marshall!” Marshall sighs, and says “It wasn’t exactly on purpose.” That’s funny. Ryder’s on the balcony of the Lookout eating cereal, as he gets a call from Raimundo, who asks for help to set up the circus. Ryder then calls the pups. Marshall runs toward the Lookout, and jumps on top of the ball that was used earlier. This sends him into the Elevator, crashing into the other pups. He pushes the ball out of the Elevator with his tail, as the other pups laugh. Analysis: ***, That was a decent start to the episode. Marshall wasn’t annoying for this scene Lookout: Chase is needed to use his winch to help lift the bigtop. Rocky is needed to use his forklift to help set up the stands. Skye is needed to use her wings to fly the flag to the top of the bigtop. All three of them say their lines (that they usually say when they’re called) after all three of them are mentioned. Rubble is needed to drill holes where the tent’s poles will go. Marshall is needed to set up the trapeze with his ladder, and Zuma is needed to set up the tumbling equipment. They all say their lines. Scene 2: All the pups and Ryder arrive to where the setup will be. Raimundo starts them off, as Eunice and Ellie both grab the tent, as Rocky, Marshall, and Zuma roll it out. The elephants then grab the poles, as Rubble digs the holes. Chase then prepares his winch hook. Chase then uses his winch to lift the bigtop. Ryder then asks Skye to fly up to put the flag on the bigtop. Everyone then happily goes into the bigtop. Analysis: **, Some simply continuity. Some lines rhymed that they said within setting up the bigtop, so that was a cool touch. Scene 3: Rocky says that he’s almost done with the bleachers, as Marshall gives Ryder the trapeze. Both Chase and Marshall get on a teeter-totter, and send each other up in the air. Skye then comes over and says that they are supposed to be working. Chase then says “I know, but every time one of us lands...” Zuma then says “The other one totally flies back into the air!” Zuma is then caught by Ryder, who thanks him. Raimundo calls Leo the Lion, somehow. Lions can use phones? Raimundo tells Ryder that Leo is worried about the time it’s taking to repair the train. Ryder is worried too, as people are already lining up! The pups all sit down in the bleachers, and Ryder shows up as well. Raimundo then goes in front of the audience, assessing the situation. The pups are then shown to be saddened by the fact that there will be no circus. Ryder then tells them that he knows who can get the circus going. Ryder then gets down in front of the crowd, and tells them that there’s a group that can keep the circus going basically. It’s the PAW Patrol. Like we didn’t see that coming. Marshall, in amazement, falls down the bleachers. Ryder then introduces Marshall. Ryder then goes over to the pups, saying that they all have talents they can use in the circus. Analysis: ***1/4, Chase and Zuma’s part in this scene was amazing. They are 2 of my 3 favorites, along with Rocky as well, so it was cool for them to have a moment together in this episode. This story arch was actually surprising, and I was kind of bummed that the pups didn’t go on a second rescue to repair that train car. Scene 4: Raimundo introduces the guest Ringmaster, Ryder! First off, Skye is tightroping, as he rope is shaken and moved, but Skye saves herself from falling using her wings. That’s cheating. Skye then trapezes, and goes through a ring Ryder has. Rocky is by a plastic house, which has fake fire on it. Marshall then tries to spray the fire, but sprays Cali and Rocky in the process. Ryder is juggling dog treats, as Rubble, and then Marshall, grab a treat in midair. Ryder then catches Skye in the act, and gives them all dog treats. Zuma and Chase then use the titter-totter. The elephants then show up, as all the pups make a triangle cheerleading formation, with Chase, Marshall, and Rocky on bottom, then Zuma and Rubble on them, and Skye on top. They do this on Eunice’s back. That garners cheers from the crowd. Raimundo then has the crowd give appreciation, and thanks Ryder personally. Ryder gives his pickup line, as all the pups go over to Ryder. Ryder calls them “good pups”. They all jump in a clown car, as Ryder drives off. That is literally the end of the episode. Analysis: **1/2, Usually ending that is supposed to be funny. It was good, but not great. What was cool was to see the pups doing what they are either known for or what they were doing earlier in the episode. The costumes were good as well. Final Analysis I'll give it a 5.5 out of 10. I'd say that a 5 is average, so this episode was basic in my opinion, which is true. There were some good things to this episode, but there was no continuity of anything important, and I completely forgot this episode before I re-watched it for this review. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Zuma - That scene with Chase was good, and Zuma was the best part of it. 2. Chase - Same as with Zuma. 3. Leo the Lion - He can apparently use phones, which is an amazing feat for a lion! Stats Season 1 High: Pup-Tacular (8) Season 1 Low: Pups Fight Fire (3.5) Season 1 Average: 5.74 Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews Category:Episode